Change in Flight
by timiddragon
Summary: Set in an AU where Aang never disappeared and war never escalated, we take a close-up look at the Bei Fong estate. A rewrite of my original story.


He woke to an empty room, the night wind gently whistling through the shutters overhead, the scent of the sea filling his lungs. Everyone else had left, their bedrolls neatly stored in their respective niches in the far wall. _Typical, they still think of me as a weakling, _he thought, shrugging off his light blanket and rolling to a sitting position. It had been a year since he had joined the Bei Fong estate's guard service, which dealt with protecting the most prestigious family in the area. The others still let him sleep in and gave him the easy chores to do due to his youth and lack of experience. Sometimes it didn't bother him. It was nice to sleep in every now and then, but he hated to loaf about for too long.

He lumbered to his feet, stretched, then turned around and collected his bedroll. Most everyone in the estate had some form of comfort in their lives, but the guards lacked that, save for free use of the bath house after each shift. Shen often wondered why that was, but always ended up attributing it to keeping the guards on their toes. Once the roll was secure, he brought it over to his niche, low on the wall and shallower than the others. He had less room to keep things, but he didn't have much to keep. He had arrived with little, and acquired even less since. The few things he did own were pieces of armor, and a good luck charm from back home.

It helped that he didn't wear as much armor as the others, as the full entourage was too heavy. He liked it this way though, it was easier to move with only the chest plate, bracers, shin guards, and helmet, though he often did without the helmet. The others told him that one day he'd need it and wouldn't have it, but he didn't mind. _It's not like anything ever really happens around here anyway. _He thought, recalling the few bandits and thieves they had apprehended. He finished equipping his armor, placed the good luck charm in his pocket and exited the sleeping quarters into the lounge. This area was empty as well, but someone had thought to leave him some food on a corner table. It was cold, but he still took the half-loaf of bread, tucking it into his belt, and put the tea and soup away. _Most likely leftovers from the night's meals anyway. _He turned and headed towards the door, at last stepping out into the cool night air.

Shen took a long, deep breath and looked across the yard to the estate's main complex. The house was comprised of only one story, but spread out over a block's worth of what could be normal housing. The guard house was separate from it, left to sit in the corner of the pavilion, with stairs on either side leading up to the pathways along the walls. He saw a familiar face of a friend and mentor walking across one of the walkways. "Ty, how's it going?" he called out.

"Good to see you among the living, Shen!" Ty smiled, for a guard captain he was rather laid back, but never failed to come through when the situation demanded his skill or leadership. "Things are pretty quiet tonight, but go relieve Poi from the East wall. He's been feeling ill ever since dinner." he replied, turning around to continue his patrol. As he looked out over the edge into the city streets below, he hollered back to Shen. "Keep an eye out for Toph, she's been sneaking off lately."

"Right." he nodded, and began walking across the pavilion towards the East entryway. The faint moonlight glimmered off of his bracers lightly, casting small reflections on the pebbles and stone walkways around him. He disappeared into the encompassing darkness of the entryway, a tunnel through the wall to the courtyard on the east side of the complex.

"Shen! Nice to see you out of bed for once," Poi joked from atop the stairs, looking a little worse for the wear. A veteran, Poi had been working for the Bei Fongs longer than anyone else, and there was good reason for it. Originally from Omashu, he was of the mind that age had little do to with capability or power, which was an easy thing to believe considering the city's leader.

"Yeah, yeah. Ty sent me over to give you the night off, figures he'd give me the easiest job out here," he joked, patting Poi on the back.

"Hey, be thankful for it, you'll miss nights like this eventually." Poi grimaced. "Why, I remember when Bumi grew so bored with the peace in Omashu he declared a day of chaos just to liven things up. Oh sure, the city crumbled a little, but it kept us busy!" Shen stood by and stared at him, the disbelief clear in his eyes. "Ah, you kids. No concept of real fun anymore." he muttered before gingerly going down each step.

Once Poi was around the corner and through the tunnel, Shen climbed the steps to the walkway, and upon finding a smooth patch of the hip-high section of wall, sat down. He looked up and down the road two stories below, then let his eyes graze the surrounding buildings, lit up with the life of a city relishing a hard day's work. The streets here were so public that no one ever tried to scale the wall or create any kind of commotion. No, they usually went to the sides of the complex so as not to draw any attention.

The shutters on a nearby building sprang open, revealing a woman. "Oh! Shen, where did Poi go?"

"Sorry, Aoy, he wasn't feeling too well, has the night off." Shen replied. Aoy was one of very few people he ever got to talk too outside the complex, but every guard knew her and welcomed her soothing voice. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no it's nothing big. He usually tells one of his stories when little Kino here can't sleep." She disappeared from the window, and then returned a moment later holding her youngest child. Shen nodded, unsure of what to do. The sounds of music and hard-working men enjoying themselves echoed out onto the streets from various inns and bars. He listened closely, and laid a hand on the wall. Concentrating, he summoned what little prowess he had in earth bending, and small sections of the wall began to rise up in tune to the music. Aoy turned Kino so he could see, and Shen smiled when the boy's eyes went wide.

"He hasn't seen earth bending yet?"

"No, I've barely been out of the house myself, having a newborn can be quite the hassle you know, or at least I'm sure you will eventually." She smirked.

Shen laughed under his breath, "Yeah, right." He continued the oscillation of bricks for the length of the song, finishing in a flurry as the song ended. By then Kino was already fast asleep, head resting against his mother.

"Thank you, Shen." Aoy whispered before closing the shutters. He smiled, then stood up, taking the bread from his belt and taking a bite. It was stale, of course, but he worked it down. Another quick survey of the surrounding area showed no threats, and he turned to look around the courtyard. He was looking over the few trees and shrubs that surrounded the central fountain, and was about to turn back to the bustle of town when something caught his eye.

He could have sworn he had seen something move in the corner of the yard, and wasn't about to take any chances. He hopped down from the wall, cushioning his landing by bending the earth beneath his feet, then took off at a trot towards the corner. Of all the trees and shrubbery in the east pavilion, the disturbance came from a corner with only one bush, and he hadn't seen any more movement. As a precaution, he approached the bush head-on, raising two small pylons of earth on either side. If there **was **anything in there, it wasn't getting out. He walked up to the foliage and pushed the leaves aside, revealing a pale face and light hazel eyes. "Okay, okay, you've got me! Just send me back to my room and get it over with." Her voice hit his ears and he rolled his eyes. She sat back and crossed her arms.

"Toph, you know you're not supposed to be out here on your own," he scolded, "Now come on, get out of there." He reached out and took her hand in his own, helping her up. She sprang from the bush, almost falling into him.

"Hey! Let go!" She scrambled to get away, loosening his grip and taking a few steps away from him. He sighed, still unsure of what to make of her after all this time. When he had arrived on their doorstep over a year ago, he was lost, looking for work and a home. They took him in, trained him, fed him, and made him like family. When he had first seen her, he didn't know what to make of it. Having never heard of a daughter, or any children for that matter, he at first thought she was a guest, but Ty explained things to him shortly after. Blind since birth, sheltered from everything outside the walls, and from most everything within. He felt sad for her, but Ty warned him to never express that to her or he's surely get clobbered. Recalling this, Shen smirked a little. Just then the horns let loose a cry, not a warning, but the servants had found her missing. He let out a yell and soon Ty and two other guards arrived, along with the Lord of the House. Shen immediately stood at attention.

"What do you think you're doing, Toph? You know you're to stay in your room and not leave unless attended. Guards? Take her to her room."

"Yes, Sir." The two guards next to Ty, Bray and Mon, walked over to Toph and stood on either side of her, ready to depart.

"Good job, Shen, looks like I made the right call in taking you in."

"Thank you, sir." At this Shen noticed the depressed look on Toph's face as they began walking away. Even though she had been blind since birth, it felt as if she always tried to exude more emotion through her eyes because of it. His mouth began moving on it's own, but the disdain he could see in her eyes was reason enough to try anything. "Sir?"

"Yes?" her father replied, turning around to face Shen.

"It's just, if your daughter wishes to remain outside for a little longer tonight, it would be easy enough for me to escort her and guard the east wall at the same time. You know for a fact any idiot foolish enough to try and climb it is already as good as detained by the outer patrols."

"Hmm, you do have a point, though I don't see why she needs to be out."

"Perhaps it's not that she needs to, but wants to, sir." He offered. Her sightless eyes went to him, meeting his own, and caused a shiver to run down his spine. There had been a few times before that her eyes had met his, but he never thought anything of it. Now, though, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Do you promise to keep an eye on her and see that no harm comes to her?"

"Yes, sir. I stake my job on it." This made the others' eyes go wide, and for a moment it seemed even the lord of the manor was taken aback.

"Very well, it is up to my daughter." He turned, and headed back to the interior of the house. Ty raised an eyebrow at Shen, the others just stood there staring.

"What?" Shen asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sometimes I never know what you plan to do next," he laughed, heading back to his post. Bray followed shortly after, but Mon stayed and looked at Shen, not saying anything, mumbling something inaudibly before walking away. Shen just shook his head and laughed slightly before turning back to the courtyard. "Thanks." Toph whispered, from where the guards had held her moments before.

"No problem, just don't get into any trouble, okay?" he asked, "walking towards her."

"That won't be an issue!" She gestured, waving her hands in the air.

"Do you want help around the yard at all?"

"No, not unless they changed the layout overnight." She smirked.

"Alright." He left her to her own devices and went back up the wall to continue patrolling. With the aid of moonlight, he could see things pretty well, but he still made sure to check on her constantly. He had put his job on the line after all. He across and back the pathway a few times, watching her approach the fountain, letting her hands skim the surface. He wondered as he often did when his thoughts came to her what if must be like to have no concept of sight, how alone it must feel to never know things the same way others do. After looking down to the streets again, he looked back. This time though, Toph was lying back on the ground, and he hadn't seen if anything had happened to her. He quickly ran down the steps, nearly falling once or twice, and approached her.

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow. He knelt down to see if she had hit her head when "BOO!" He screamed and fell back, his newfound embarrassment overwhelmed by a quiet rage, which was quickly drowned out by her laughter. "Oh man, that was priceless!" She sat up and smiled.

"Yeah, real funny. Could you not do that again please?" He pleaded, rolling back up into a sitting position next to her.

"Fine," she sighed in response, "I suppose I owe you for letting me stay out here. "

"What were you doing out here before anyway? It's not like you could really sneak out from here."

She smirked, "Maybe not, but I wasn't coming to sneak out." The smirk faded "I like to come here and listen to the people outside. Celebrating, partying, being with each other. Things I can't do." He nodded his head, not that she would notice. "Tonight I was hoping to catch another one of Poi's stories about Bumi, but oh well…I've probably heard all of them now anyway." She laid back and spread her arms out into the grass, her hand nearly touching his. "You're lucky, you know. You get to leave eventually."

At this he smiled. "Why would I want to leave?"

"Why wouldn't you want to?" She asked, head pointed skyward.

"I don't know, good job, good food, good company," he droned on.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea," she pleaded. He smiled, leaning back and looking at the stars.

"What are they like?"

"The stars?" She nodded to his response. "They're kind of like your mother's pearls, against the softest fabric, except it's too far away to feel, you just know it's there."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just that no one's ever explained something to me without using colors I've never seen before." She laughed gently as he joined in.

"This area's always boring. Nice to have some company for once." He said, tilting his head towards her. She looked over to him again, somehow looking right at him. From her expression it seemed like she was thinking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered.

"What makes it so bad that you want to get out of here?" he asked, her black hair framing her face and hazel eyes through the darkness.

"Besides from never having anything to do, these walls, this place is all I've known all my life. It'd be great to just get out and meet actual people besides the snobby traders that come through here everyday trying to impress my dad." She looked up to the stars. He thought it looked like she was trying to escape into them, if just for a moment, when her voice broke the silence.

"Now can I ask you a question?" He nodded in reply. "Why offer to escort me?"

"No one wants to be a bird in a gilded cage, you said it yourself. Might as well give you some freedom to fly while you have the chance."

"Thanks." She said, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest. "This is what, only your first year here?"

"Second come fall. Then I finally reach the age of manhood and finally get some respect." He jeered slightly. She gave him a smirk.

"Funny, you don't seem to act like a man."

"Oh hardy har har, that's a real good idea, make fun of the guy who's trying to help." She laughed in reply, pushing him and sending him rolling across the lawn.

He looked at her. "Hey, no fair, I'm only a puny little weakling," he joked, having rolled intentionally.

"It's not? Well, go figure." She said with a crooked smile. They laughed slightly, then listened to the night. Somewhere in the courtyard a cricket was chirping, and outside the walls the yelps and yahoos of rabble-rousers could be heard.

"Hey, Toph?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" her head tilted towards him.

"How is it you manage to look right at people sometimes? Or even get around? You're probably the most capable blind person I've ever seen.." She remained silent, then stood up and walked over to the fountain and skimmed the surface with her hand again, leaving rings that stretched out to the edge of the water. He saw her smirk again. "I don't mean offense by it or anything! I was just wondering is all." He quickly tried to undo any insult he may have haphazardly created.

"No, I know you didn't it's just…the way I do things, because"

"Toph? It's time for bed." Her mother appeared at the entranceway to the yard. Shen stood to greet the lady of the house, but she just waved slightly. "No need to bother with all the formalities, dear."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked over to Toph and saw her standing by the fountain; a depressed expression beset her once again. He walked over to her, took her hand, and brought her over to her mother. Before walking away, she broke her mother's handhold and darted back to him, hugging him slightly, then went back to her mother. The lady's eyes met his, testing him. He remained as surprised by it as herself, and they went off to the building interior.

He smiled, shaking his head, wishing the blood would diffuse from his flushed cheeks. He walked back to the fountain, sitting at it's edge, letting his hand skim the surface like she had done, when something beneath it caught his eye. Under the water, seemingly etched into the rock, read, "…it's a secret." He looked back to the tunnel Toph and her mother had disappeared into, no one was there. _Could it really have been her? _ He asked himself. Clearing the message from the rock with his own earth bending he climbed the stairs once more to the walkway. Even with the astonishment he felt at what had happened, he couldn't help but smile he had helped her out, if even the one time. _Who knows when she'll get that kind of opportunity again, _he thought, but then it struck him, _then again…,_ recalling the way she smirked when he asked about sneaking out, he couldn't help but laugh and just stared out into the city.

His shift ended early that morning, his body exhausted, his mind wracked from thinking about the message, the way it was done, what it could mean. He had been pondering it all night, but still didn't make any concrete answers until he heard them from her. Either way, he promised himself not to let on to anyone what he suspected, seeing as how she had entrusted it to him. He didn't want to risk ruining the one good thing she had going. His thoughts were so cluttered he simply gave up worrying about it anymore and settled for a soak in the bathhouse. Ty and a few others joined him, soaking their weary muscles after a hard night's work. "Got pretty close to Toph last night, hm Shen?" Bray teased from across the room.

"Well, I figure it's better than keeping her cooped up in her room. As he finished his sentence the usual cry rang from the horns.

"So much for that theory," Mon shot from the corner. The group laughed and the room fell to silence as the warm water eased whatever aches and pains they had from the night. A pair of servant girls entered, bringing fresh towels and food. Mon reached out of the bath and grabbed hold of one girl's wrist, coercing her to be more friendly.

"Come on, Mon, leave her be. Besides, it would take a lot more than you can do to ever get a girl to mind you any," Shen spat. Mon dropped the girl's wrist and stared at him, rushing over and getting ready to sock him. Luckily, Ty happened to intervene. Before the mammoth of a man could land a punch.

"Let it go, you know he's only messing. He's just a kid." Ty ordered. Mon stared at him, then looked to Shen.

"Ah, forget it." He turned, grabbed a towel, and left the bathhouse. The others remained quiet, eventually leaving.

"Now why in blue blazes did you say that?" Ty asked, getting up and drying off.

"He let her go, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but the problem with that is you get clobbered in the process."

"So? You think I can't take it?"

"It's not that, it's just…ah, don't worry about it, you'll figure it out soon enough. In the meantime, try not to rile anybody else up. I can't back you up all the time, you know" He opened the door and left, leaving Shen to himself as he simmered.

Through the vent he could hear splashing in the bathhouse next door, and if he listened closely, could hear two women talking. It sounded like Toph and her mother, probably taking their morning baths. "Will you let me do it myself?" He heard one asking.

"But dear, you'll get soap in your eyes."

"And you think that matters because?" she replied, making him laugh slightly, that was definitely Toph. After which he heard her mother sigh, then silence for a while.

"So, about Shen."

"What about him?" Toph asked, sounding surprised for once.

"Well, you spent some time with him last night, and he is only two years older than you." Silence, probably Toph rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying if you want to get out more, something could be set up."

"Like what?"

"We'll see. I have to talk to your father first." Silence followed for a long while after, and he got out of the bath, drying himself off. His body was relaxed, limber, and he felt like new. _Things just keep changing around here. _He smirked, going into the dressing room and changing.

Morning was always a peaceful time at the Bei Fong's. Traders and members of the upper class visited, always bringing gifts for the wealthy family. Shen didn't understand why they did, and it wasn't like they couldn't get it themselves. He felt it was such a waste, as most of the things stayed in storage. Either way, he waved them in, keeping a cheerful face. Eventually the parade slowed to a crawl and he could take a seat next to his post.

The other guards slept during the day, where the rosters for the dayshift rotated or used less-trained individuals who were only around to keep an eye out and rouse the other guards just in case. He, on the other hand, had gotten enough sleep lately, and preferred to be up and doing some work. The mornings were always nice. He could sit and listen to the birds, or patrol the grounds and listen to the chatter of the townspeople as they bartered and went on with their lives.

The day rolled on; soon it was noon, and he sought shelter from the warm summer sun beneath a large tree. One of the servants brought him a small lunch of fruit and bread. He thanked her, biting a chunk from the papaya. When she did not turn away, he looked to her and asked, "Yes?"

"The lord and lady of the house wish to speak with you when you are finished." She nodded, then turned and disappeared into the building. He hurried and ate, seeing one of the day guards come to relieve him of duty. The middle-aged man nodded in his direction, then went and sat near the gate. At first he worried it had to do with what happened last night, what implications her revealing her earth bending could hold. Shen finished the bread and headed over to the house and stepped inside. The air was cool, and he could see why they would wish to remain inside so much during these summer months. It was not often that he got to go inside, only near the entrance or at the very least running through to help catch a thief.

To say the interior was extravagant was an understatement. It was nothing like the guardhouse in which he slept. The walls were decorated with murals and artwork, the floor finely polished and carpeted, and the rooms spacious and airy. He was unsure of where to go exactly. Thankfully the same servant was there to direct him. She showed him to the room, opening a door with a large crest of a flying boar, a familiar symbol around here.

He walked in, seeing the lord and lady sitting at their master seats, with Toph seated off to the side with a house attendant right next to her. He stopped in front of them and bowed, then sat in the provided chair. "Shen, I would like to thank you again for finding my daughter last night, and for keeping her safe while she remained outside with you. You know how much we care for her safety, and to wager your job over her safety shows how much you value it as well. "

"I have spoken to my husband about this proposal, Shen, and he agrees that it would be good for Toph, and for you. You are growing up and maturing quickly, and we would like to see to it that you are here to guard our family for a long time to come."

"I only wish to serve you, my lord and lady. You have shown me great kindness, and I intend to repay that grace many times over."

"What we are suggesting may not be easy, but my wife tells me the time you spent with Toph made my daughter very happy." At this Toph's eyebrows raised and she stared at her mother. Shen fought the urge to laugh. "You obviously know well of what it takes to look after her. We would like to ask a full-time chore of you, in which you will no longer be part of the guard." At this his ears perked, mouth dried, and eyes went wide as he looked to the head of the house, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind at once. "If you so choose, you will be the new personal guard for Toph, keeping her safe will be your duty, and taking her where she wishes to go will be your task. Too long she has been confined to her room. It would be better if she could go outside more without having to sneak off. What do you say?"

He felt her gaze-less eyes on him, looked to her, and saw her blushing slightly. "My lord, it would be a great honor indeed. However, I will not abandon my comrades in the guard. If the time comes and I am needed, then I will still remain true to my first duties, but only when Toph is safe," he explained, sitting straight and trying to keep a stern face.

"Very well then. Your new duties begin now. Her house attendant will see to any personal needs, but you are now her personal escort and bodyguard, understood?"

"Yes, sir, thank you." he said, standing up and bowing. He then walked over to where Toph sat, and took her hand. Unlike the night before she did not fight to get free, and merely gripped it lightly. "So what is first on the agenda today?"

"I would like a walk along the garden, Shen," she said, the faint glimmer of a smile crossing her face.

"As you wish." He took her hand and led her out of the room, back the way he came, and through a myriad of passages, realizing he would have to get more acquainted with the layout.

"It's that way." She offered, pointing. He laughed lightly, thanking her. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled.


End file.
